Kyjlivry
Are Starling based avian humanoids that live on the planet Vjysrya. Physical Appearance They look like anthropomorphic starlings. Males are smaller then females. Females have longer tail feathers to and are more vivid colored then males. This was the attract them, but it really doesn't serve any purpose now. Both genders are black in color with a dark brown or tan belly, thighs and breasts. As I said before, females are always brighter colored then males but remain the same color except brighter. Their feet are a glad yellow in color. Both genders have female human-like genitalia and have breasts. They do have wings on their back but they can make them invisible, unable to feel and goes through everything. Eye color is chosen by region. If they're from the desert then they will have orange n cream eyes, while in a temperate forest they'll have green, red or brown eyes. Those born in swamps have green or brown eyes. Grassland are yellow and savanna are a brilliant gold hue. Ice regions have amazing silver eyes. The rarest eye color is aqua, mint, lapis or cyan, which are those born in the jungle. Since the planet only has three jungles on the westernmost islands. Intellect Very smart and intelligent. They are geniuses! If you need help with your homework even if you only have eight minutes left, they could finish it in three or less. Personality Optimistic, nice and fun with their own kind usually. However they can also be very sad, pessimistic and apprehensive too. They are pacifists also. Anger is sometimes with them but not always. However they are the reverse side of a coin when with and interacting with other races. Serious minded, shy, apprehensive, not impressed and uneasy. So they will try their best to avoid striking up a conversation with other races. The other races are always try to talk with them as they are a race that they rarely encounter. Even though the other races' inquisitive minds will want to try to communicate with them; they don't like talking with others and if they do the person they're talking too is usually confused or intimidated and find them way to serious. Males are usually found too shy and serious, while females are too intimidating and serious. Kyjlivry hold grudges by all means. Do something to makes them very sad or angry, you will break the glass and they will try in any way to get their revenge. So they're not a race you'd want to be on the wrong foot. Well they say that they're too "primitive" to talk with, what they call "technologically advanced" races. Which is well may be the opposite since other races don't know how to use most of their tech while Kyjlivry know how to use theirs easily. Let's just they're a race who has a textbook of everything that happened to them and can easily look back to what happened. They're also a race who is…in order and focused. Clothing Most of them wear skirts or very short shorts. ( they hate pants. :p) However exotic female and males from the jungle regions often wear lya skirts which is like a regular skirt except gets shorter on one end while average on the other, often showing one of their legs. Gemstone pendents and bracelets are often a favorite of both genders. Reproduction & Marriage They are very loyal to their lifemate. Males are often more loyal then females since they always obey the female and help her always. But however this doesn't mean females aren't the dominate gender, males just are loyal to them just like a starling is loyal to their mate for life. Homosexual couples are somewhat common. Unlike other avian races, female-female couples aren't frowned upon since there isn't a domination about gender rule. Male-male couples also exist. So you'll often find 9 homosexual couples in every 20 of all couples. They are very shy when it comes to mating. They don't talk about that often and if they do it's with their mate or a very trustful friend of theirs, but still are very apprehensive about it. However when they do mate, they both must agree. However it's very common for one or even both to say no since they just aren't ready. When their ready may take a while. Mating for them is something that must take a while to adapt. Both genders are shy when it comes to mating, they will cross their legs often and will try to avoid sexual talk or actions. '##Disturbing Information Alert!## ' As with all of the avian races that have the physical and mental feminine qualities, females are the ones who produce the sperm. Males breast feed their children. After pregnancy, they can't get fat after that. Nor after breast feeding their breast don't get larger or smaller. #### So when they did mate, females and males can both lay eggs. However males are usually the ones with 1-2 eggs while females usually have one. These eggs are blueberry n cream colored for males and a soft neon lilac color. However temperature does affect the gender of the egg laid by ether gender. In order for a female to be born, it needs to be around 52°F to 99°F. For a male to be born, it has to be around -37°F to 13°F. If it's between 14°F and 51°F then it can be ether gender but not both. However they do have three days to decide wether or not for an egg to be female or male, so if they want a male, they keep it in a cold place while a female in a warm or hot place. Culture Unlike most of the other avian races, Kyjlivry don't have a dominate gender and both are treated fairly, males can enter any profession a female can and vise versa. So there's no abuse in this species. They're more technological then spiritual so there's no religion at all for this species. Importation and Exportation As their planet Vjysrya is one of the only few planet that actually contain jungles, they have their major export as for the exotic plants that only exist in jungles and/or their planet. Very notably the tallest tree, growing 7.7 miles high, the Srya Palm. Which has a brilliant lilac berries which taste like a coconut and raspberry. Also the same palm has many poisons it produces which are also only in that tree. Also even more notably their Fr'i tree which is actually around 400 feet tall is known to have made exotic, pain killer and disease curing teas. Some other plants include Kara Palm, which has a drug in the fronds to control your emotions, Nyirha which is a magenta colored plant that has a drug use for telepathy, Nryila Palm which has a drug also in the fronds to have Areokinesis, X'aj tree which is use for a painkiller drug and Ulrsz flower which has a drug for numbing a part of ones skin. That's only a grain of sand in the middle of the Sahara desert, there's many more. So that's one reason why they have many exports. Secondly…technology. They have tech which is fictional to other races. They actually have a planet wide earthquake transmitter making a worldwide earthquake of 10.6, 34.2 and higher magnitudes; even 100.0! They also have a computer which is only one millimeter thick, translucent and is like an iPad except it can do anything you want it to. They have a piece of tech called The Hsx'ryr which is able to create any mechanic machine they want. If they wanted to they can create an artificial spider or even sentient races which look,sense and feel like their designated species. But however they're deadly and have super strength, even if it's scorpion size. However they somewhat like to export things to other races to help them but they aren't as friendly as with getting imports. They don't want import anything to their planet, so they are telling every person who tries to gives something, 24-7 to take it back. Even if it's just one leaf of a plant, they won't accept. They will say something among these lines if you try to give them something…We can't…accept this…because we are more primitive then you are, we'd be basically stealing your technology. So please take this back, let us evolve on our own. Livability However unlike earth's starlings, they don't live in their desserts that much since the deserts are around the arctic circles mostly, and they really don't want to be stranded in a desert that is 6,000 miles long and is -20°F. As the deserts are in the colder regions. However they do like visiting the deserts as it has entire arches made of glass, white and grey sand, has mile tall mesas and many long and deep ravines. So it's not a live zone but a visited very frequent However they do like living on water-front property, so most of their cities are near the coastline. Like most other planets, the ocean isn't salty, instead it's freshwater and they do have cities built under the oceans; as freshwater is clearer then material infested water. They do not build cities in the jungle or the swamps as they're very valuable. Besides their three jungles have it's trees over 4-7 miles high and swamps that have quicksand, so they prefer grasslands for their cities.